parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Little Rolie Polies
Once upon a time, there was a land where monkeys and bloons, lived in peace. they always got along and had a bloon inflator to make many friends. Now, in this very village, there were 3 roly polies that lived there too, named Luna, who was purple, Jupiter, who was green, and Clyde the Brown Roly Poly. One day, King Monkey called them to his court and said, "My friends, It is time to send you out into the world to seek your fortunes and build your own houses. keep an eye out for any danger, and remember to write and that i love you all." The roly polies all agreed it was time for a change. But they all promised to be together, house next to house. Practical Cup suggested strong material to build a house. so the roly polies went out to find a place to build their homes, but Practical Cup warned them that the ones here were homemade bloons, and out in the wild the bloons there won't be friendly at all. He also heard that Zombies would be lurking about and anything they would find, they would eat. He said to get monkey teams with them and build tack/dart shooting machines to protect them, and even gave them supermonkey's emergency contact number, just in case. He also said to plant plants that would defeat the zombies and defend them, like wall plants, and offensive plants. Soon after leaving, the three roly polies found a large space to build their houses. Meanwhile however, Professer Bug and Dr. Zomboss were preparing to capture them, using zombies and bloons so tough and wild(with both meanings)! They sent Vampire Snoopy to get them, but the rolie polies had excellent eye sight. And when they saw him, they instinctivly curled up in little balls and hid from him. although he still saw them, he had a different mission: to take their supplies, which he did. Now the rolie polie had no protection. nor much money. However, luck had changed soon when three blue birds saw them and took pity on them. They offered to give them protection in their straw hut and took them there. the blues kept them there nice, but no sooner had Pro. Bug and Dr Zomboss heard about this, then they sent out bloons and zombies, like ZZOMG's(Zombie Zepplin Of Massive Gargantuaness), and PMOAB's(Pablo's Mini Ornany Air Blimps). They spawned zombies that had their names in the bloon names. when the bloons found The Blues' straw hut, The Imps in the PMOAB shouted "little birds, little birds, let us in." the birds and rolie polies shouted "Not by the hairs on our chinney chin chins!" the imps said "then we'll bumb and barge and knock your house down!" and they did! But before the whole thing fell on everyone, the rolie polies curled up, while the birds went out the back door to escape. When the dust settled, the house was only a pile of cluttered hay and straw. Whhen the rolie polies uncurled after the blimps left, they found a note from the birds saying: "dear rolie polies, we have retreated to the shack of the friendly frogs. if you want to see us all, be here. From the blue birds" with a map showing the location of the shack of the friendly frogs. The rolie polies followed the map until they came to a lake with a small island with other small islands surrounding the center island. on it was the shack home of leader of the friendly frogs club and it's members, pablo, tyrone, and tasha. they all offered to let them in with the birds, but before the deal was sealed, their fate was with a horrible zombie raid!! the rolie polies JUST BARLEY managed to escape into the water before the shack got raided by zombies as they (and i quote,) ATE EVERYONE IN THE SHACK'S BRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINZZZZZ!!! The rolie polies swan through the water to the other side where they saw the super lair of supermonkey, which was a temple of the sungod, someone that feared not bloons, nor zombies. when supermonkey and sungod saw them,(and immedeatly reconized them) they let them in and asked what happened and the three rolie polies told him everything about the zombie and bloon raids. after hearing the end, Sungod offered to make them stronger. and Supermonkey offered to help to, and the rolie polies happily took it.they trained and trained and soon, they felt ready for all things coming their way. Speaking of which, Dr Zomboss and Pro. Bug decided to follow them and now was the perfect time to raid with both zombies and bloons, plus a little something they worked on together called the BBAD(Big Bad Airship of Doom). These 2 were planning to give them pain. and so, the battle begun! Zombies and wild bloons came at the temple, but the turret on top fended all of the foes who dared attack. and the special thing was, those who touch the sun are cleansed and therefore, at peace, not war. When the rubber and body parts cleared, the BBAD remained with Dr. Zomboss and Pro. Bug inside driving it toward the temple with a missile packed to destroy it. But the rolie polies fired themselves at the missile and jammed it in the launcher. And when they tried to fire it, the missile blew up, with the BBAD, sending Pro, Bug and Dr. Zomboss back to their base, and back to the drwaing board. With those 2 gone the Three Little Rolie Polies lived happily ever after with SuperMonkey and SunGod in the big temple. THE END Saved Photos.jpg|The Three Little Roly Polies (Luna, Jupiter, and Clyde) hqdefaul.jpg|The Friendly Frog (Max) Professor_Bug.jpg|Pablo as Pro. Bug. (The Ruler And Creator Of All Bloons and Dr Zomboss' assistant) HD_Dr_Zomboss_FULL.png|Dr. Zomboss as Professor Bug's superior boss King_Austin.jpg|King Austin As King Monkey Big_Airship_of_Doom.png|B.A.D as The BBAD(Big, Bad Airship of Doom), Professor Bug and Dr. Zomboss's creation.. straw.jpg|The Blues' House the.jpg|The Blues From Angry Birds Now Are In This Story. mug.jpg|Mugman as The Practical Cup Spike_shack.png|Friendly Frog's House TowerSupermonkeyPortrait.png|The One who saves all! ToTMG.png|The temple to protect EVERYONE and show that BBAD and their creators something! The_Backyardigans_Let's_Play_Music!_DJ_Pablo.png|One of the members of the Friendly Frogs Club! The_Backyardigans_Let's_Play_Music!_Keyboardist_Tyrone_Main.png|One of the members of the Friendly Frogs Club! The_Backyardigans_Spin_Master_Tasha.png|One of the members of the Friendly Frogs Club! Snoopy_Vampire.jpg|Vampire Snoopy, The scariest to all monkeys, bloons and all others. (Even scarier than Little Miss Scary!) Category:Parodies Category:Earth To Luna Category:The Backyardigans